(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to displays having improved transmittance characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage across the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field. This controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display of the related art, two substrates are necessarily used, and constituent elements are formed on both substrates. This presents disadvantages in that the resulting display device is heavy and thick, has high associated cost, and has a long processing time.
Also, when the same voltage is applied for each sub pixel by varying the transmittance of light for each color filter of R, G, or B, deterioration of a contrast ratio of the entire liquid crystal display may be caused due to a difference in transmittance. As a result, in order to account for the different transmittance of each color filter, different voltages need to be applied for each color filter, and a separate voltage control unit for controlling the voltage needs to be provided.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.